


Pulling Glass

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [13]
Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Doctor - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiera has glass in her arm. Sonya helps, despite being her enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Glass

**Author's Note:**

> For femslash100's drabble tag - "glass"

“It’s easier if you don’t move.” Sonya instructs as she sets about cleaning the blood from Kiera’s arm. 

“Why bother?” Kiera sighs, feeling sharp pain across her ribs.

“Why bother removing the glass, Cameron?” Sonya pauses. “You know I’m doctor.”

“I’m your enemy.”

“You’re my captive.” Sonya shrugs. “Garza wanted to torture you. But, I take care of my possessions. I won’t slit your pretty throat just yet. You’re still useful to us.”

Sonya turns around now to reach for a bottle of disinfectant, a sad look on her face. Though she still believes in the cause, she reflects back to before the military and before she was the “Queen of Hearts”. At one point, she had wanted to genuinely help people, before she had been taught to use her gifts for the wrong reasons. She knows her people will eventually kill Kiera, but she cannot resist healing her now.


End file.
